the kingdom of hearts
by Scarlett-95
Summary: una piedra misteriosa a causado grandes problemas en el mundo spira, trayendo nuevas amenazas, que por 82 años, se a hecho muy dificil sobrevivir en spira.  soxkai, roxnami, rixion, y otros mas. este es un UA
1. prologo

**Hola kingdomaniaticos, aquí les traigo una nueva serie. Aun no esta bien formada, pero quiero darle un intento, este es un universo alterno, ningún personaje morirá… por el momento aquí les traigo solamente el prologo.**

* * *

><p>La historia de una misteriosa piedra comenzó cuando trajo consigo, cosas extraordinarias, fuera de lo común, de lo antes visto.<p>

En la época de paz y armonía, había una crisis, que incluso el más trabajador y más sabio no lograba superar, y eso era la pobreza.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué la pobreza, es la crisis? Pues la razón es que la pobreza llego por el simple hecho de la bondad. La amabilidad y responsabilidad de dar lo que uno le pide rápidamente sin hacer caso a las consecuencias, es lo que nos llevo a la pobreza.

El ganado se iba disminuyendo por cada pedido, mataban a las madres, a los padres y llegaban a matar a las crías. Los vegetales que eran los mas pedidos, eran los mas difíciles de producir ya que no lograban hacerlos crecer a un gran tamaño, ya que la gente era muy ambiciosa.

Si, a pesar de estar en paz, la gente seguía siendo ambiciosa y lo peor aun, si eran inteligentes, podían conseguir más, de lo que se debe, por el simple hecho de presumir que era el más "querido" por el pueblo. Y eso hacia que nacieran los celos.

A partir de ese sentimiento, volvió a renacer el odio y la envidia. Las guerras entre los aldeanos eran frecuentes. Los hombres se peleaban a muerte a cualquier hora, de la forma que sea, con tal de ganar. ¿Ganar que cosa? Ganar respeto y miedo entre los aldeanos.

Las esposas de los hombres asesinados, solían ser violadas, o golpeadas a muerte, también las utilizaban como esclavas al igual que sus hijos, pero si ellas tenían suerte, las dejaban ir o la mataban junto con el esposo.

Y cuanto a los niños, lo mas común para el asesino era venderlos como esclavos en reinos diferentes, o se los quedaban para ellos, ya que tener a un esclavo te hacia mas refinado, o simplemente los matabas.

Esa es la gran vida en la ciudad ¿impresionante, no?

Pero todo eso cambio cuando llego esa piedra misteriosa. Claro no fue un cambio para bien, si no empeoro las cosas aun, haciendo que la vida en la tierra fuera aun más difícil de vivir.

Plantas muy diferentes comenzaron a crecer, incluso hasta plantas venenosas y carnívoras, algunas daban buenos frutos y eran comestibles.

En cuanto animales, se repropusieron unos animales muy salvajes y enormes, muy difíciles de cazar, incluso algunas especies lograban destruir una aldea entera, con nomás uno de ellos, y para acabarla, todos carnívoros, a excepción de un pájaro amarillo, mas grande que una gallina. Fue apodado como "chocobo" ¿Por qué el nombre? No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Y aunque no me vayan a creer, también afecto a los humanos, o solo a unos pocos, dándoles una habilidad especial. La magia

La piedra fue la más codiciada del mundo, incluso más que el oro y diamantes porque a pesar de las nuevas criaturas y plantas, poseía un misterioso efecto que cuando lo tocas, hasta tus más graves heridas se curan.

Eso creo una guerra de 60 años entre todos los reinos, ya que querían esa piedra bajo sus poderes. La población iba decayendo por las peleas, habíamos llegado a un punto casi de extinción, hasta que algunos reinos decidieron dejar la piedra, pero otros, no se rendían, ellos desesperadamente querían la piedra.

Pero…

La piedra misteriosamente desapareció hace 22 años. Creemos que alguien lo tomo o lo robo, ya sea para bien o para mal.

Pero gracias a esa persona, las cosas se calmaron, hasta que llegaron nuevas amenazas.

Las nuevas amenazas peleaban a algunos reinos para convertirlos en su territorio. Así es, el único territorio para humanos es "_kingdom hearts_".

Que lamentable es saber, que el mundo nunca dejo de ser peligroso y nunca lo dejara de ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno kingdomaniaticos, ojala les aya agradado el prologo.<strong>

**Saludos a todos los lectores.**


	2. nightmare

**hola kingdomaniaticos , aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo. **

**nikolas sur: amm realmente no pensaba ponerlos, pero creo que a la mejor si vendria bien, no seria lo mismo sin ellos y si va ser muy fantasioso, algo tipico de mi -.^**

**danit67: jajaja por supuesto, siempre estoy en el trabajo, ahorita tengo muchas ideas locas, asi que preparate mentalmente, porque veras cosas que no encuentras usualmente, aunque no perdera del todo, el toque de kingdom hearts y tal vez en este no habra oc, no lo se**

**sasume-uchiha: me alegra demasiado en que te guste mi idea y muchas gracias por apoyarme. la verdad me gustaria dar spoilers a los lectores, pero me gusta mas que sufran de las ansias de saber que pasara :D**

**saludos a los lectones-no-comentaristas**

**disfruten el cap.**

* * *

><p>No se como es que llegue en este lugar, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando ni porque estoy aquí. Aquí sentada en medio de un cuarto oscuro… bueno para ser mas precisa, un laboratorio.<p>

Había escritorios, computadoras, y lo que yo pienso que son los controles.

Me levante de mi lugar y avance unos pasos para tocar el vidrio que en estos momentos me aprisionaba, estaba tan desorientada.

Me sentí nerviosa y con un poco de miedo y el nerviosismo crecía a medida a que formulaba preguntas a mi cabeza, como "_**¿Qué me va a pasar? ¿Tengo algo? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Me dolerá? ¿Qué me harán?**_"

Pero mi nerviosismo fue cambiado por el miedo a medida a que escuchaba pasos acercándose. Debía estar feliz sabiendo que hay alguien, para que me libere de esta prisión, sin embargo, de alguna manera, esa persona hacia que reaccionara de diferente forma.

Retrocedí lo mas que este espacio me permitía, entre mas lejos de el o ella, para mi mejor, pero para mi mala suerte, "mi" espacio, era realmente muy pequeño, por lo que no hizo diferencia.

A pesar de toda oscuridad, es increíble que sus ojos se puedan hacerse notar. Ese par de ojos color ámbar. Esos que hacían que mi corazón palpitara menos de lo normal, los que hacían que apareciera un dolor retorcedor en mi pecho, haciendo que mi respiración se dificultara. Todos esos sentimientos fueron porque sus ojos me mostraban maldad, superioridad, ansiedad, ira y lujuria.

Que impresionante que uno pueda descifrar muchas emociones a través de unos ojos, y que inconscientemente los expresas.

Malditos mis ojos, que pueden ver en la oscuridad, si no fuera por ellos, no me hubiera sentido así y tal vez hubiera podido evitar esa cínica sonrisa. Dios ¿Por qué mi miedo tuvo que darle satisfacción? Maldición si yo lograra ocultar mis emociones, no hubiera visto como la sonrisa ahora sádica se convirtió en una mas superior a cínica.

De pronto el pozo sus manos entre el vidrio, para decir simples palabras que para una persona enamorada en boca de su amado puede significar las mil maravillas, pero en boca de tu peor enemigo puede significar las cien mil maldiciones.

- _tranquila, pronto estaremos de juntos de nuevo y será antes de lo que te imagines_ -

Yo temblé ante esa frase. La forma en que lo dijo esta fuera del entendimiento oscuro, y a oscuro me refiero al "lado oscuro" como otros suelen llamar.

Como es que los desgraciados como el, al decir tan lindas palabras, le puedan cambiar totalmente el sentimiento a lo contrario a lo que la frase te quiere dar.

Seguí mirando aquel hombre, para mantenerme alerta ante cualquier movimiento, pero no hizo lo que yo esperaba. El desapareció, se desvaneció entre la oscuridad. Su único rastro fue humo negro, si, exacto, humo negro.

Sentí el alivio inundarme, sin embargo, ese alivio comenzó a incrementar tan rápido como escuche pasos. No se el porqué pero me sentí con la necesidad de gritar.

Y la verdad si lo hice, seguí mis sentimientos y grite por ayuda, y aunque no lo crean, para mi gritar por ayuda, es como decir que no puedes hacer nada por ti misma, que necesitas ayuda de alguien mas para sobrevivir. Aunque en algunas situaciones a la mejor si es necesario ser ayudada, solo que no exagerada.

Me levante como pude y me acerque a al vidrio, para comenzar a golpearla, más y más fuerte. Así a parte de romperla, tal vez alguien vendría a ayudarme y me sacaría de aquí.

Golpee 1, 2, 3 veces y nada. Volví a intentarlo y aun más fuerte… nada, no me rendí y seguí intentando hasta que llegue al punto en que mis manos comenzaron a sangrar y el dolor se hacia insoportable. Pero mi vida es más importante que el dolor en mis manos.

Comencé a imaginarme a la gente de los hospitales, los que están graves, y los que están al borde de la muerte, el dolor que ellos deben estar sintiendo. Compare su dolor con el mío. Dios que estupida soy, por estarme quejando por dolores tan pequeños, esto no es nada al dolor que ellos sufren.

Me reanime de fuerzas y volví a golpear, ahora mas desesperada ya que, sin previo aviso, la maquina en donde estoy ahora atrapa, comenzó a funcionar y yo empezaba a sentirme extraña. Liviana, sin energía, sentía que desaparecía.

Seguí intentando romper el vidrio, hasta que abrieron la puerta.

La primera persona que entro, estaba quieto, supongo que estaba impresionado, o simplemente, no se esperaba lo que había dentro de la habitación, que se yo.

La segunda persona, empujo a la primera persona bruscamente solo para salir corriendo hasta llegar a mi, y este comenzó a golpear el vidrio que yo momentos atrás, trataba de romper. Luego mire en donde estaba la primera persona y vi como entraba seis personas y otras tres siluetas.

Dos de las personas que entraron fueron por la segunda persona y la trataron de apartar, no se porque lo hacen.

Otra persona se dirigió a los controles aver si podía hacer algo, pero el golpeo el aparato… supongo que no sabe que hacer.

Mientras que persona uno y persona seis, estaban quietos como estatuas. Las tres siluetas trataban de calmar a persona cinco.

Después de que persona tres y cuatro apartaran a persona dos, persona seis se acerco a mí.

Puso sus manos en el vidrio y comenzó a sollozar, también empezó a decir unas palabras, disculpas y lamentos pero… ¿por qué no puedo escucharlos?

Puso su frente al vidrio así como sus lagrimas incrementaban. Al ver la situación de persona seis me quebró, sentí unas ganas de abrazarlo o abrazarla. Mi vista se empezó a nublar hasta que sentí como unas lágrimas recorrían mi cara ¿por qué estoy llorando?

Persona cuatro se acerco a persona seis y la aparto, para darle paso a persona uno.

Me limpie las lagrimas y comencé a sonreír ¿por qué estoy sonriendo?

Persona uno coloco sus dos manos en el vidrio y yo sin pensarlo ni esperar a que otro segundo pasara, me arrodille y coloque mis manos, donde ahorita deberían estar sus manos.

Me sorprendí como a pesar que el vidrio estando tan frió, me dejara sentir la calidez de las manos de esta persona.

Logre ver una sonrisa en su rostro y en un susurro, me dedico unas palabras.

-_kairi… voy a buscarte… te lo prometo_-

Quería preguntarle de lo que estaba hablando, pero la respuesta me llego de golpe cuando vi mis manos transparentes, alcanzando a ver las manos de la persona que esta justamente enfrente de mí.

Una vez más, mi vista se nublo, pero esta vez no de lagrimas. Si no para dejarme sola en completa oscuridad. Y lo ultimo que logre ver antes de estar en la oscuridad, fueron sus ojos azules, unos ojos azul-cielo, los más bellos ojos que e visto, y los mas calidos.

- _¡kairi!_ – vaya, tiene una hermosa voz.

Ahora estoy completamente en la oscuridad, y sentí como la falta de aire me asfixiaba. Mi corazón me dolía, comencé a sentir frió, quise gritar, tratar de respiran en gran cantidad la poca aire que había, pero nada. Me sentía débil, y lograba sentir como mis latidos del corazón se iban disminuyendo.

-_¡ri!... ¡iri!... ¡kairi!... ¡KAIRI! ¡DESPIERTA!_ –

* * *

><p><strong>bueno kingdomaniaticos, ya saben la rutina de los comentarios <strong>

**saludos w**


	3. just a dream

**hola! lamento mucho el retraso, yo ya lo tenia escrito (borrador) pero algo, o alguien me saco otras ideas, y no supe con cual quedarme, y fue todo un show para mi cabeza, así que, mil disculpas**

**nikolas sur: genial! realmente para mi, este fic, va ser un misterio, y como mi imaginacion vuela mucho, quien sabe que otras ideas se me pegue poner, asi que, espera las continuaciones :D**

**sasume-uchiha: una vez mas lamento eso, pero ya no sera nesesario otra vez lo de persona 1,2,3,4...**

**danit67: jaja me alegra, y creeme que se me han ocurrido otros fanfics, medios largos XD creo que hare uno, nhi tan largo ni tan corto... :D**

**disfruten el cap**

* * *

><p>Los gritos de una mujer se hacían cada vez más constantes, y más fuertes.<p>

Seguidos de fuertes sacudidas. Eran seguidas sin parar ni un segundo, obligándome a ¿Abrir los ojos? ¿Reaccionar?

Di un grito cuando la necesidad de aire me golpeo tan fuertemente al momento en que desperté, asustando a la vez a la mujer que en momentos anteriores me gritaba y me sacudía desesperadamente.

Rápidamente me senté y comencé a respirar de una manera que parecía que en ves de respirar hondo y algo agitado, fuera como si tratara de tragar a grandes bocados el aire. Claro no fue bonito porque me dolía la garganta a cada respiración que hacia.

Escuche como la voz femenina había gritado una orden, y se me acercaba, sentándose a un lado mío para darme palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de calmarme.

Alguien venia corriendo, ya que sus pisadas se hacían más y más fuertes ¿Cómo las escuche? Ja, sus pisadas eran más fuertes que mi problema, si es muy buena suerte que el piso no se aya roto por tan fuertes pisadas.

- _¡kai! Trata de tomar algo de agua_ - la voz de otra mujer se hizo presente dándome un vaso con agua. En una pausada de la tos, me apresure en empezar a tomar agua, aunque claro me tuve que forzar a retener el problema y eso hizo que me doliera un poco al tragar. Tomaba tan apresuradamente y sin pausas que el aire se me acababa y comenzaba a asfixiarme.

- _kairi tranquila, fue solo un sueño_– aleje el vaso de mi boca y comencé a toser, ya no tan fuerte, también aproveche para tomas algo de aire en cada pausada. Volví a tomar agua pero esta vez lentamente, ya que estaba mas tranquila.

Me seque las lágrimas que la tos me provoco, di un suspiro y les sonreí en agradecimiento.

- _¿mejor?_ – preguntaron las dos unísono y solté una risa pequeña por la similitud de pensamiento, ellas también sonrieron por la coincidencia.

- _si, gracias, Tifa, Aerith_– Tifa por ser la mas cercana, me abrazo, y luego Aerith se unió al abrazo, fueron unos segundos, ya que unas pisadas se acercaban, pero eran varias que supuse que no venia solo unos si no cuatro.

- _¿Qué fue lo que paso?_ – tifa y Aerith me dejaron de abrazar para mirar a los recién llegados.

-_solo un ataque de tos, nada grave_ – mire a las dos mujeres que están de mi lado y ellas solo me miraron preocupadas.

Mire a los dos hombres y a los dos niños, notando que me miraban preocupados, no era para tanto… o eso es lo que quiero hacerles creer.

Puse mis brazos atrás, tocando mis manos el colchón pero antes de que me dejara caer sentí una punzada en mi mano derecha, haciendo que soltara un pequeño quejido y quitara mi mano de ese lugar. Inspeccione mi mano y vi un pequeño hoyo ensangrentada, justamente en medio.

Mientras tifa y los demás miraban mi mano, yo buscaba el causante del hoyito en mi mano, y la verdad esque me quede impresionada el que una pluma negra fue quien me hizo el hoyito. Y lo que más me impresiono es que logre ver un cabello plateado sobre mis sabanas blancas ¿Cómo demonios logre verla?

Con mi mano libre tome la pluma y el cabello y lo mostré, todos a excepción de Denzel y Marlene mostraron sorpresa y miedo, sus caras se ponían pálidas

-_Sephirot…._ – susurraron unísona mente, mire con curiosidad la pluma y el cabello y me quede pensativa, recordando donde los abre visto, ya que se me hacían familiares.

Tras breves momentos cortos, recordé donde había visto alguien con estas características, aunque obviamente pude pensar que la pluma era de algún cuervo gigante, pero ¿donde explicaba el cabello plateado?

- _¿De casualidad ese tal Sephirot tiene una ala negra, tiene los ojos verdes con un toque de azul, usa de arma una espada muy larga y delgada y viste de negro?_ – palidecieron aun mas, nunca creí ver a alguien llegar a punto de verse casi pegando al blanco total.

Zack corrió hacia a mi y me tomo de los hombros, su cara era seria y preocupada - _¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo has visto?_ – Me sacudió un poco, cloud trato de calmarlo poniendo su mano en el hombro – _deja que hable_ – Zack obedeció y se aparto de mi, solo para sentarse en mi cama enfrente de mi.

Suspire y los mire, supe que estaban tensos, dios, ahora tendré que decirlo.

- _me tope con él, el día en que ustedes no estaban. Estaba en mi entrenamiento cuando escuche a Naminé hablar, mire aver quien había llegado y lo vi. Al principio creí que era un cliente o un posible forastero, preguntando dirección, pero cuando vi la reacción de Naminé, supe que pasaba, decidí intervenir, y solo al verme sonrió de forma arrogante y superficial. El se volteo y dijo "dile a Cloud y a Zack que les mando saludos" y se fue. Le pregunte a Naminé que le había dicho y dijo que solo le dio miedo su mirada mientras que el solo preguntaba si aquí vivías cloud_ -

Mire a cloud y vi como estaba enojado, esta vez el me tomo de los brazo y me apretó con mas fuerza que Zack, me queje un poco del dolor, pero lo ignoro.

-_¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?_ – comenzó a sacudirme bruscamente, haciendo que todos los presentes se alertaran.

- _no lo vi tan importante, mas no se identifico, así que le reste importancia_ - apreté mis dientes, mis manos y mis ojos a la vez que sentía como las manos de cloud me apretaban mis hombros con mas fuerza.

Zack y tifa se apresuraron para alejar a cloud, y con mucho esfuerzo lo lograron, pero un poco, o lo suficiente para que me soltara.

Vi la cara de cloud y se me formo un nudo en el estomago y garganta ¿de vergüenza? No, de miedo. Su cara decía que tenía ganas da matarme, o por lo menos estrangularme, sin llegar a matarme.

Trague un poco de saliva aver si así lograba hacer desaparecer los nudos, pero no sirvió de nada porque incluso se me olvido tragar. Exacto, así de intimidantes son lar "miradas asesinas" de cloud.

Retire mi mirada, a la vez que escuchaba como Tifa, Aerith y Zack trataban de calmar a Cloud, yo seguía tensa, y tenia dos palabras en la punta de la lengua, para soltarlas, pero mis nudos no me dejaban. En fin, tome un poquito de coraje y libere con mucho esfuerzo las palabras, que ansiaba decir.

-_ lo siento_ – no voltee a ver a nadie, pero sentí como me miraban. Odio esto… escuche un suspiro y reconocí de quien provenía ¿Cómo es que podemos reconocer los suspiros de quien los da? Da igual, mire a cloud que ya estaba un poco calmado, manteniendo aun su cara seria.

- _da igual_ - se levanto y salio de mi habitación, todos lo siguieron a excepción de tifa.

-_… kai, ¿porque no vas por nami a la ciudad? Tal vez así, te puedas calmar un rato…_- … dejando todo lo pasado a un lado ¿dijo que nami estaba en la ciudad? ¡¿Naminé estaba en la ciudad? Oh dios.

- _¿en que parte de la ciudad esta?_ – pregunte lo mas calmada que pude, aunque por dentro estoy maldiciendo a los diez mil demonios.

- _en el mercado central_ – me levante rápidamente, a la vez que me vestía aumentando la velocidad, me despedí, para que no sospecharan de mas. Y cuando me aleje de la casa, comencé a correr en el bosque a gran velocidad, incluso me atreví a saltar entre los árboles, así como le hacen los "ninjas" solo es cuestión de practica, fuerza y concentración, para no caerte por accidente.

Solo espero que no se le ocurra ir al bazar.

* * *

><p>Naminé pov:<p>

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Por fin e logrado ir a la ciudad yo sola! No entiendo porque siempre alguien me tenía que acompañar ¡¿es que acaso me veo como una niñita indefensa de siete años? ¡No señor! ¡Yo no soy una niña indefensa!

Cuando termine mis compras, pensé en dar una vuelta corta, aprovechando que estoy sola. Me adentre en una calle donde había otras tiendas, y cada vez que me iba adentrando, las cosas cambiaban, ya no era comida ni frutas, eran armas y accesorios.

En una de las tiendas compre unos dijes para cada miembro de mi "familia" algo que llegara a representarlos. Y los guarde en mi bolsa chica.

Ya estaba dispuesta a terminar mi vuelta, cuando me llamo la atención el señor que tenía preso a un chico rubio agarrándolo del brazo derecho, mientras que este chico forcejeaba un poco.

Había otro chico con cabello color café, y el estaba alado del rubio, que al parecer el estaba explicando o gritando algo al señor.

La gente no se les acercaba, solo los miraban de lejos. Yo dude si debía ir a ver que pasaba o simplemente quedarme quieta o irme. Hubiera sido mas fácil si hubiera tomado la tercera opción, pero mi manía de ayudar, me gano.

-_ ¡ya le hemos pagado todo, no le debemos nada!_ – gritaba el castaño con desesperación.

- _¡dejen de mentir y péguenme lo que me deben pequeños infelices!_ - el rubio dio un quejido de dolor, a la vez que apretaba con más fuerza el agarre.

Ya no pude mas, corrí la distancia que me faltaba para llegar a ellos mientras sacaba dinero que me sobraba.

- _¡Espere! Yo le pago, pero déjelos ir_ – los tres me miraron y el señor sonrió arrogantemente mientras que los chicos me miraba agradecidos y preocupados. Que miradas tan torcidas.

El me dio la cantidad que supuestamente debían, y sorpresivamente, era lo justo que me quedaba, creo que la suerte estuvo del lado de ellos.

Le entregue el dinero y el los soltó, como dijo. Ellos me agradecieron con una sonrisa, y yo la devolví. Ya ven, no hay peligro en la ciudad, ¿Cómo me podría meter en problemas?

Oh como maldigo, la hora en que mis pensamientos, me contradicen.

El señor me había agarrado mi brazo izquierdo para detenerme de mi partida, me gire para ver cual era el problema, y note como el me veía enojado, burlón, cara de estafador con una maldita sonrisa arrogante.

- _¿y tu que? ¿No me vas a pagar lo que me debes?_ - mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido, y un miedo comenzó a ahogarme a una velocidad que no conocía.

- _¿De que habla? Si yo no le e comprado nada_ – intente razonar con el, pero eso hizo incrementar mas su enojo, sin ninguna razón.

- _tu robaste de mi dinero, cuando yo estaba distraído con ellos, y eso lo utilizaste para liberarlos, ¿no es cierto, maldita cría?_- ¡pero que idiotez es esa!

- _¡hey! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver! ¡Ni hicimos nada malo, ni hizo nada malo!_ – grito el rubio en mi defensa, el dejo las cosas con el moreno, y se dirigió hacia nosotros, tratando de razonar con el, pero el con un brazo libre, le propino un golpe que el chico no esperaba. Quedando el rubio tirado en el piso con el lado golpeado, todo rojo y una pequeña cortada en el cachete.

En cambio el rubio lo miro con odio y coraje, estaba furioso ¿y quien no?

Comencé a forcejear, a la vez que el hombre apretaba mas su agarre en mi brazo, realmente me dolía.

- _¡bastardo! ¡Ya de déjala ir!_ – los dos chicos gritaron unísono, el castaño había dejado las cosas y comenzó a correr donde estaba el rubio y ambos ya iban a atacar, cuando un grito nos distrajo a todos.

-_¡Naminé!_ – Oh por dios, ¡kai! Ella me vio y analizo lo que sucedía, vio mi brazo que estaba a punto de ponerse morado. Ella miro al señor con odio profundo.

- _suéltela_ –

* * *

><p><strong>hmmm el como se ve este personaje arrogante, es su decisión, los dejare a su <strong>**imaginación**

**una ves mas lamento el retraso.**

**alguna duda o algo, avisenme por favor**


	4. Danger

**Hola kingdomaniaticos! pido disculpas nuevamente por el retraso que fue demasiado.. **

**Finyu: Yay! me alegra saber que la historia capto tu atencion, espero que aun te siga interesando mi historia, a lo del mundo, va a ser como spira, pero con toques orginales mios, lo explicare mas abajito ^^**

**Sasume-Uchiha: jeje lo se, de hecho, si e encontrado fics donde meten a sephirot, pero son muy pocos**

**Nikolas Sur: jejeje esque el primer cap es el prologo, y el segundo es solo una ****premonición (creo que asi se escribe) el tercero ya es la historia y aqui la continuacion ^^**

**Danit67: jajaja claro, aunque fijate que me agrada un sephirot "amable" que encontre en un fic de FFVII**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE! aqui voy a explicar como esta este pequeño mundo; el mundo se puede decir que es original, pero tendra el parecido de spira, ya que esta aventurita es para cambiar lugar de lugar como FFX, seran diferentes escenarios no seran exactamente iguales a spira. por ejemplo, el lugar donde esta pasando el problema con naminé, es en una ciudad llena de mercados, algo parecido de agrabah de KH2(se pueden basar en ese lugar) <strong>

**si tienen mas dudas, preguntenme, ahora si, disfruten el cap**

* * *

><p>-<em>¡Bastardo! ¿Que diablos le estas haciendo a Naminé? ¡Suéltala ya!<em> -

El señor no me hizo caso, y apretó aun mas su agarre, mientras el me miraba con desprecio. Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su ya por si, fea cara. Alzo a Naminé dejando que la cara le llegara un poco más arriba de la cara del señor.

- _¿y que harás si no lo hago? No es como si tú pudieras hacer algo al respecto_ – lo fulmine con la mirada, ¡quería matarlo!

El desgraciado acerco su asquerosa cara a la de Naminé atreviéndose a lamerle la mejilla de Naminé. Ella solo dio un grito de disgusto y dejaba caer algunas que otras lágrimas.

¡Bastardo! ¡Bastardo! ¡Bastardo!

El rió satisfactoriamente cuando vio nuestras caras, la de ella de disgusto y la mía de furia. Yo ya no lo aguantaba, al diablo con seguir reglas.

Sin embargo…

Todo sucedió tan de repente. Alguien me gano el golpe antes de que pudiera moverme.

- _¡Ella te a dicho que la sueltes!_ – grito un güero después de propiciarle el golpe al señor que ahora estaba tirado en el piso y se sobaba la mejilla derecha.

Naminé corrió y se oculto detrás de mí, llorando, limpiándose la mejilla donde el señor le había lamido.

Después de Naminé, un chico de cabello castaño se puso enfrente de mí alzando el brazo en posición de protección hacia nosotras.

El señor, rojo de la furia, se paro del suelo, e intento golpear al güero, pero no lograba ni tocarle un solo cabello, desesperado intento taclear al castaño enfrente de nosotras y este lo esquivo, y el señor sonrió complacido y mas cuando escucho maldecir al castaño de su error.

Yo sonreí arrogantemente, porque el señor no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Empuje un poco a Naminé, entonces cuando el señor estaba a punto de taclearme, logre moverme hacia un lado de el y le propicie un fuerte golpee en su estomago en el momento oportuno. Que termino tirado en el suelo vomitando saliva.

Tenía varios tipos de miradas puestas sobre mí, y debo decir que es molesto, pero ahorita no me debe de importar eso. Así que me acerque a Naminé.

- _ya pasó… ya pasó_ – acaricie su cabello, para calmarla.

Mire a los dos chicos que nos ayudaron, y les agradecí. En ese mismo momento los cuatro tuvimos que echarnos a correr cuando escuchamos a los guardias correr, a ver el incidente.

Una vez que los guardias te atrapan, un ENORME problema, te causan.

No sabíamos donde, solo sabíamos que teníamos que correr para librarnos de ellos. ¡Ellos no te escuchan! Ellos solo te agarran, te encarcelan y te quitan tu dinero, seas o no el culpable.

El gobierno aquí es una vil ¡PORQUERIA!

* * *

><p>Salimos del centro de la ciudad, fuimos directo a un bosque el cual no había estado antes… bueno, no es como si yo estuviera en todos los bosques y precisamente no es un bosque el que esta por mi casa, simplemente es un lindo campo.<p>

En fin, nos paramos a descansar cuando creímos que ya los habíamos perdido. Nos miramos y quedamos en total silencio, hasta que el castaño comenzó a reírse, luego el güero, luego Naminé y al final yo. No le encontré motivo para reírse, pero entre los tres me lograron pegar la risa.

Pronto escuchamos unas pisadas que venían rápidamente, nos pusimos alertas, en caso de que nos hayan seguido.

Pero para nuestra fortuna, simplemente fue un chocobo.

El chocobo al encontrarse con nosotros, se detuvo y brinco, piando cada vez más fuerte a cada brinco que daba.

Estaba alterado, asustado.

Los chicos trataron de calmarlo, pero ¡vaya que el chocobo daba pelea! Los esquivaba como si fuera un juego de niños.

Naminé trato de calmarlo a simples palabras e incluso se movía como queriendo comunicarle que se calmara y que no estaba en peligro.

Pero fue en vano cuando el chocobo la empujo con una pata, Naminé dio un quejido de dolor, y al parecer el chocobo lo percibió, y se quedo quieto un momento.

Se acercaba ella hasta que se escucho un sonido extra, el chocobo no se lo tomo muy bien, ya que volvió a alterarse y casi pisa a Naminé cuando volvió a correr.

Corrí a ayudarla, cuando vimos pasar a un monstruo ancho, con su par de piernas, brazos, ojos, y ¡lenguas! ¡Carajo! Esa cosa tiene dos lenguas…

-_Un come chocobo_ – ambas volteamos a quien hablo, fue el güero, quien tenia un semblante serio al igual que el castaño

- _es por eso que estaba asustado_ – vaya, con que era por eso.

- _¡Kairi, debemos ayudarlo! ¡Por favor!_ – ella me miro suplicante y con ojos llorosos.

- _no se arriesguen, a de mas, el chocobo es muy rápido, puede que ya aya escapado_ – hablo el güero, tratando de hacernos reflexionar.

Un grito – o pió – del chocobo, se escucho cerca de aquí, dando a entender que estaba en problemas.

- _¿no por algo es el "come" chocobos, no lo crees?_ – corrí a la dirección que creí que estarían, no espere a una respuesta.

Estoy mas que segura que Naminé también me venia siguiendo, pues fue ella quien quería salvarlo. No me malentiendan, no quiero que ese chocobo muera, pero Naminé me lo pidió antes de saber que estaba en problemas.

Ella y yo llegamos justo a tiempo para ver al chocobo ser atrapado y casi listo para comer.

* * *

><p>Normal pov:<p>

No fue al instante cuando reaccionaron al ataque de aquel monstruo,

pero fue a tiempo para evitar una muerte del curioso animal.

Naminé lanzo "_thundara_" al monstruo, al mismo tiempo en que kairi lanzo un "_reflega_" en el Chocobo, para que el trueno de Naminé no dañara también al chocobo.

Aquel ser soltó al chocobo sin embargo no fue suficiente para matarlo, aunque seria mentira decir que no le hizo nada. Aquel monstruo ignorando a sus atacantes, volvió a tratar de atacar al chocobo, razón que el chocobo peleaba por no ser atrapado.

Kairi no se quedo parada sin hacer nada, ella corrió a socorrer al chocobo, mientras Naminé dedicaba a lanzarle otros rayos mas.

Lograron matar aquel que amenazaba en comer el chocobo, sin embargo, ellas no contaron en que habían caído en una trampa; más de aquel ser aparecieron, rodeándolas, dejándolas en un momento muy tenso.

No se puede decir que ellas no podrían contra semejante cantidad, pero será muy difícil y claro riesgoso.

Nadie hizo un movimiento, solo esperando el momento oportuno. El primer movimiento lo dio, un monstruo que estaba cerca del chocobo y como buen reflejo, kairi le dio una patada antes de que le llegara a tocar. Aunque eso no basto, ya que enseguida se puso de pie, y volvió al ataque, pero fue recibido de la misma manera que la anterior. Lo que no contaba es que iban a atacarla por la espalda, pero para eso estaba, Naminé, la persona con la que mas confianza tenia.

Después de eso, unos cuantos más se dejaron venir, unos contra Naminé y otros contra Kairi y el chocobo.

Naminé se defendía lanzando hechizos cada vez mas avanzados, y trataba por lo menos esquivar unos cuantos ataques. Kairi siguió peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, de vez en cuando patadas y otras veces puñetazos, con la diferencia en que ella trataba de hacer un golpe más fuerte que el último que dio.

1…2…3…4…5…6… uno a uno iba cayendo conforme defendíamos, pero sentíamos todo esto interminable y esque aparecían más y más.

Naminé se cansaba cada vez más rápido y kairi debilitaba su fuerza, era cuestión de tiempo que ellas al final se quedaran sin fuerzas y se volvieran más débiles.

En un descuido de Naminé, ella fue herida en la espalda, cayendo al piso, ella trato de pararse, pero la espalda le dolía bastante. Kairi al ver a su hermana en esa situación, grito su nombre y corrió para ayudarla, pero tres de esos monstruos se interpusieron, evitando que ella fuera hasta Naminé, quien iba ser comida por uno de ellos.

Kairi desesperada, gritaba su nombre a cada golpe que daba a quienes se interpusieron en su camino, pero ni aun así lograba quitarlos del camino.

Naminé grito, cuando vio acercarse el come chocobos, no esperaba la situación que estaba ahora. El chocobo, al que trataban de salvar, cambio los papeles, el la había salvado distrayéndolo.

El se paro en la cabeza del come chocobo, con sus dedos comenzó a picarle o perforarle los ojos, dejándolo ciego y en tan solo un momento, el chocobo salto para tomar a Naminé de sus ropas, con su pico, y correr a lado de kairi.

Ella entendió las intenciones del chocobo, tomo a Naminé y la sentó en la espalda del chocobo, mientras que ella salto para subirse y abrazar a Naminé y al chocobo, y así podrían escapar.

El chocobo, esquivo con agilidad los ataques de estos monstruos y llego a salir del lugar. Todo iba bien hasta que el chocobo tropezó, cayendo los tres.

Trataron de levantarse, pero el chocobo estaba herido de una ¿Pierna? ¿Pata? ¿Patita? (como ustedes le entiendan mejor), Naminé estaba lastimada de la espalda… solo quedaba kairi, pero ya no tenia tantas fuerzas.

Naminé abrazo al chocobo en un intento de protegerlo, 2 come chocobos saltaron listo para atacar, y ante eso kairi abrazo a su hermana, con la misma intención de protegerla, cerro los ojos, esperando el golpe.

El sonido de rápidos disparos, hicieron que kairi abriera los ojos en busca del propietario de los disparos, pero solo pudo ver una sombra.

Luego escucho otro sonido, parecido al de una espada cortando su objetivo, viendo que un come chocobo estaba cerca de alcanzarla, si no fuera porque otra sombra lo había cortado.

Kairi quedo en estado de shock, mirando a la figura que estaba frente a ella.

-_ ¿estas bien?_ - sonrió

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaa disculpen si fue aburrido o si no hice bien la pelea TT-TT<strong>

**bueno saludos y proximo cap, es en "mi historia mi pelea" y por cierto para "magic is life" me vendria bien sugerencias, que no lo podre continuar si no tengo ideas U.u**

**saludos! ^^**


End file.
